


The 8th Year.

by remusjlupjn



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusjlupjn/pseuds/remusjlupjn





	The 8th Year.

Nymphadora Tonks was peacefully sat in her usual coffee shop in Glasgow, the young Scottish shape shifter watched as a skinny young boy with mousey brown hair who look extremely sad and a young punk boy who was very, very angry, stare into a fish bowl. The skinny, nerdy looking one had tears in his small, green eyes, as he followed the fish. Tonks wasn't stupid and managed to work out that they had been turned down for adoption and she could see that they really wanted a child so she thought that she could surrogate. Tonks being herself, a little over friendly walked over to the couple, placing the cards on the table, both of the young men were shocked, but Accepted her offer and not only was this a start of a strong friendship between the three. 

Tonks was very fond of the small nerdy boy, Remus. Remus was very friendly, however very quiet, he kept himself to himself, quite rightly so. With friends like his he needed to. You see, his friends were loud - they still are to be completely honest with you - and very out going. It was very strange to Tonks, the fact that Remus had ended up friends with James and Sirius never mind dating the strange punk, Sirius Black.

Sirius was the clear opposite to Remus, he had a much more muscular build and was very handsome (not that Remus is not handsome, let me tell you.) and extremely loud. Black is always up to something stupid, with his best friend James.  James had dark brown almost black hair with and round circular glasses. He was a quidditch player - seeker may I add - so was well built and very very attractive, and Tonks didn't fail to notice this, she really liked Potter. 

It wasn't until after the birth of Vega that James started to realise the way he felt towards Tonks, not long after him finally admitting the feelings (everyone knew before he did long before he did, he's very oblivious) the two got married. 

Vega Bambi Lupin was Sirius and Remus' daughter, in which due to Tonks being her surrogate mother, was actually a shape shifter. The young girl, like her her father Sirius was named after a star, but the two fathers made the mistake of James - her Godfather giving her middle name, Bambi. His animagus is a stag and he really likes Disney. 

When James loved something he loved it. He put his all into it. Disney, Quidditch and now Tonks. In high school, however, potter was obsessed with none other than Lily Evans. Lily showed little interest In James and thought he was a idiot so to speak. She ended up marrying a Slytherin, Severus Snape, having a young son called Harry Severus. 

When the it was time for Vega and Harry to start primary school, there was a very instant dislike between the two. Harry was a bit up him self and thought Vega was below him, simply based on the differences of clothing. Vega wore a leather jacket, a plain black tee-shirt, ripped jeans and biker boots, where as, Harry wore dress shoes, black dress trousers, a white shirt and a green blazer. 

When the pair started Hogwarts the hatred just got worse. Vega was sorted into Gryffindor, like both her fathers before her. She was brave. But also loyal, like her god mother, but the sorting hat isn't silly, it knew she had a talent for trouble, like those who raised. 

Harry who was cunning and charming and was sorted into Slytherin. As his father so dearly wished, which caused a instant cause in feud between the pair. Which would develop even more so throughout the years. 

As Vega and Harry got older the challenges they had to face got harder , with Vega helping Neville fight Voldemort for the whole time she was at Hogwarts and Harry becoming a death eater in sixth year, along with boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Then there was actually fighting the war. Our story begins after the war. When the students who would have normally left are brought back for an 8th year of studies due to the struggle of the war.


End file.
